


The Troubles of Being A Mob Boss' Daughters Bodyguard

by Galvatron_X



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Don't Like Don't Read, Mob Boss Reed Strucker, No Nice Guy Reed, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galvatron_X/pseuds/Galvatron_X
Summary: After getting himself in a spot of trouble with notorious mob boss Reed Strucker, Andy Duval surely believed himself to be dead. Only to find he's been hired to tackle the biggest problem of the crime lord: Protecting his spoilt, arrogant daughter, Lauren strucker.CURRENTLY UNGOING A SOFT RE-WRITE!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a bit of light re-writing

The intercom on his desk _beeped,_ informing Reed Strucker someone's outside his office door. Pressing the response button and growled. "What!? This better be important!"

"Aye, Boss! It's Fade, we got the kid!"

Reed smiles, licking his top lip. "Good work. Bring him on in."

Not a moment sooner, the office door opens. Two well-toned men in identical black suits, hauled in a young man, no more than the age of 21, drags him to the desk and pushing him down rather roughly in one of the chairs facing Reed Strucker's desk. The boy stared widely at him, swallowing hard.

He is without a doubt going to _disappear_. Reed Strucker always had methods of ensuring people who worked against or stole from him, were never found again. Andy suddenly found it difficult to clear is throat as terror choked him. Squirming a little uncomfortably in the leather chair. Oddly, it was rather comfy. _I guess Strucker likes to give his victims a sense of unworried before - sentencing them!_

His face hurt. Upon being apprehended the goon on his right, decked him **hard **across his cheek, where it'll most definitely end up becoming a nasty lesion later on. However the slightly forming bruise was noticed by Strucker. The...if you could call it, calm and friendly appearance morphed into a scowl, eyeing both of his goons in agitation. "Didn't I tell you idiots, I wanted him delivered to me unharmed?"

"Sorry about that boss, the boys had to get a little rough with the kid after he tried fleeing." Fade says smiling slightly crossing his arms.

_Lies!__...Well __partially!_ Andy did struggle a bit, but he sure as hell didn't try and escape! Once they got him in the trunk of the fucking limo they rode in said goon punched him in the face. Most likely thought he'd lose conscious. If Andy wasn't so afraid to speak out-!...Reed pounds an infuriated fist on his desk.

"I TOLD YOU FUCKERS NOT TO TOUCH HIM!" Reed bellowed unexpectedly, making not only Andy jump, but Fade and both the goons at each of his sides as well. "What's the matter Fade? Can you not comprehend a single, simple instruction? Or do I need to straighten you out again?"

The middle-aged man stepped back slightly, shaking his head. "N-no, b...b...boss!"

With a snort Reed stood, points at the office door. "Out! The three of you!"

Once all three men filed out, closing the door behind them. Reed took a long, soothing breath. A habit his gorgeous_...but replaceable_ wife, Emma instructed him to do instead of physically lashing out at everyone. It did nothing to diminish the anger as a pseudo-friendly mask slipped back over Reed's pulsing, red face. A mocking smile directed at Andy.

"I'm sorry about my outburst. Sometimes my boys believe thinking for themselves is what I pay them to do. I'd kill them all, if I didn't need them!" Reed observed the young man's appalled face. found it hilarious and laughed loudly. "Relax, son...I'm only kidding. Sort of." _Not!_

_Yup! I'm dead! Reed Strucker is a stereotypical madman- a rich and powerful one._

The smile fell clearly off his lips, gazing at Andy. "Seriously, did they hurt you? Any broken bones? Anything of the sort?

"W-with no d...disrespect, Mr. Strucker...what's it to you?" Andy asked sitting up, trying to present himself a little more braver than he actually was: He was fucking terrified! "I know why I here, you know why I here...so...uhhh! -"

_The little shit! He dares speak to me in that tone! Oh, on how he breaks at the end!...I like him! Just like his useless whore of a mother...Mmmm!_

"You stole from me, yes. You've stolen $3,000 of my money and gave it to your mother! Caitlin Reynolds?" Andy stiffly nods, horrified Strucker knows his mothers name. "I don't like it when scum takes what isn't theirs!...Because in the end, I always find out." Reed glares at him intensely. "Always!"

Andy dips his head in disappointment. He just wanted to help...support his mom. It sickens him, at night Caitlin had to defile herself by removing her clothes and/or selling herself off to pigs such as the _asshole _she is currently with. Jace Turner. Andy hated the fucker!...He had no respect towards women and would beat Andy any chance he had. If killing wasn't illegal...the man would been dead long ago. With a sneer, a fist clenched tightly Andy completely forgot he was in the domain of infamous mob boss Reed Strucker. "In all honesty, I only wanted to get my mom away from her current profession."

Reed nods in acknowledgement. "Yes. I'm aware your mom _entertains_ for the opposite sex. I can understand your...audacity! But I'm not a Fucking charity, Mr. Reynolds...or is it Turner...?"

"I'd never take that motherfuckers last name!"

_Ooh! He got bite! Just like you Caitlin...mmmm, my sweet Cait! He's got your eyes!...Your fucking beautiful eyes! Your eyes...I always loved how they peered into mine while I fucked your precious body on top this desk!_

Reed finally took a seat. "I've got a proportion for you!...I just recently _fired_ my daughter's bodyguard last week! And as it seems, I cannot keep my little girl locked up here in the penthouse as she's always finding ways of...sneaking out! My daughter's a painted target. You come work for me, I'll let this incident remain between us."

"And if I say no."

Reed chuckles coldly, opening a drawer to remove a revolver and holds it up onto the desk enough, where Andy could see it. "Your smart! Use your imagination...I'd have to kill you, then dispose of your corpse in the bay, weighted down by cinderblocks."

Either way he was screwed. _Fuck! _Andy heard all about Lauren Strucker: Spoiled, arrogant, mean-spirited. A real nightmare. Squanders her father's money recklessly...23 years-old, yet acts like a fucking child!...Never seen with the same guy for more than an hour.

"I'll come work for you."

"Good boy!" Reed puts the gun away. "Welcome to the family. You begin immediately!...Starting now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Hope its not too cringeworthy...
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed. Stay classy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIGHS...Here you go!

Two days later, Andy had the pleasure of meeting his _job _after his partners: Marcos Diaz and John Proudstar collected him to join them in the massive Strucker garage to hear powerful engines approaching and witness a Lamborghini Centenario pull in. It screeches to a halt a few feet from the group of three. Another Lamborghini arrived shortly after the first ones engine cut off.

_Yeah! I hate my job already!_

Marcos bumped him on the arm, gesturing Andy to silently approach the outrageously expensive sports car followed with a look of _She your responsibility, now. Good luck, my friend! _Marcos and John left his side, approaching the second Lambo's driver and passengers to help assist a green-haired girl and a Asian girl with streaks of purple in her hair out. Marcos and John told him, they were the bodyguards to Lauren's close best friends: Lorna and Clarice since they lived here at Strucker Manor as well.

Marcos noticed Andy still stood in the exact spot, they left him at. "Oh, boy!" Marcos muttered under his breath. Once more he gestured Andy towards the car. This time Andy did move as the drivers side door rotated vertically and he got the view of blonde hair...

...And fucking Aphrodite stepped out.

He stopped dead in his tracks...froze on the spot. This beautiful goddess was his fucking _job_. Andy never saw Lauren Strucker in person before, only heard about her: her erratic and wild behavior at most times of that to a insolent child had the girls and boys at his school gossip about her relentlessly. The girls always voiced their hatred and envy, while guys exchanged their fantasies of her to one another. Andy personal didn't care to acknowledge Lauren Strucker's existence since she was a criminals offspring...Now - now he was forced to and now he understood what had the girls moaned about and had the boys whipped.

Any guy would kill to be with her: Lucky enough to tangle their fingers through her blonde hair. Caress her smooth, sun-kissed skin. Devour those delectable plump lips.

That was just her face...Her body!...Fuck, her body!...Absolute perfection-!

"Who the fuck are you?" She spat at him, upon reaching him while keeping a good amount of distance between them.

"Uhhh...A-names Andy!..."

"Don't give a fuck what your name is!..." Lauren barked slight irritated, tearing off her sunglasses from her face and threw them in her Chanel bag. "...I asked _who the fuck are you?!_...or are so dumb you can't answer a question properly!"

Andy balled a fist at his side. She most definitely is one of those girls: Mercilessly cruel on the inside, while pretty as a picture on the outside. The anger dwelling inside his chest boiled...he got enough of this shit from his mom's man toy. He wasn't going to let some criminally related, rich spoiled bitch talk to him like that.

But he had too. Or Reed Strucker will more than likely see to his end personally.

"Your bodyguard!...Your new bodyguard!"

Lauren laughed sarcastically, whipping her hair back, strolled past him without a second glance. "I don't need no fucking bodyguard!"

He was completely lost for words. Didn't know what to do. Looking at Marcos for support, who only shrugged an apology before gesturing him to follow Lauren Strucker. _You've got your job!...No matter how agonizing she is with you, you are to remain on her ass! Like 24/7!...Strucker's enemies would love nothing more than to use her as leverage!_ Marcos instructed earlier this morning. With a huff of breath, Andy proceeded after the blonde.

"Quit following me, dog!" She calls back continuing to walk back towards the building.

"I can't! it's my job!..._you bitch!_" He spoke the last part under his breath.

"I don't care!...Your fired! Scoot! Get outta here!"

"FINE!" Andy Reynolds utterly despised Lauren Strucker. Violating his job description, he moved in the opposite direction...quickly putting distance between them. The sudden action caused her to stop and stare at the retreating figure of the dog supposedly in surprise.

_Idiot! Nobody walks out on the Strucker family!_

For the first time, in a long while Lauren Strucker was intrigued.

* * *

He didn't make it very far. He was stopped and pummeled by a couple of loyal Underground goons. The first punch in the gut knocked the wind out of him, causing him to sink to his knees clutching his stomach in his arms. It didn't stop. One of the goons reared his foot back kicking him repeatedly. He cried out in pain, eventually spitting out blood.

_Good bye, cruel world!_

He was awaiting the killing blow, until Marcos and John intervened. His world spinning, he couldn't quite understand what his partners was shouting at his attackers. Before everything went dark, Andy saw Lauren and her friends several yards away. Watching...he could've sworn to have seen, tears leaking down the girls face.

* * *

Andy woke up in a hospital bed. Attempting to sit up results in a sharp pain shooting through his side.

"Nah! Nah! Nah!...Don't do that." Andy saw John rush to his side, gently pushing back down. "You've got a couple broken ribs and most likely a concussion!...Man! What the fuck was going through you head?!" He replied while irritatingly rubbing a hand over his forehead. "Did you seriously think they'd just let you walk?..." When no answer came, he continued. "...Your lucky Marcos and I got there in time, because they where going to kill you! Understand!"

John's raising voice wasn't helping the indescribable pain throughout his body.

"I...I-hate her!" He managed to growl softly.

"To them, that isn't a plausible excuse!" He sighs. "Andy!...This is no ordinary job! If you don't follow the rules, you will lose your life!...They will put you in the fucking ground! Then they will go after your goddamn family, so no possible evidence can be lead back to the Underground!"

"STOP IT!" Andy shouts in panic, tears stream down his face. "J-just shut up!...I know what the fuck I did to get here, so I don't need you to remind me what the fuck Reed Strucker and his band of motherfucking criminals are capable of!"

In a panic, John was attempting to shush Andy, in order to keep anyone from overhearing his rant. "Andy, be quiet!...Stop it!"

If John' going to protect this boy, he needed to first gain his trust...but wasn't going to tell him the entire truth. Yet.

* * *

After a few days, Andy was released and brought back to Strucker's penthouse without any further incident. He found himself within Reed's office yet again, with the crime lord silently gazing at him in dissatisfaction.

"Disappointing Reynolds! I am greatly displeased with you! I thought we had a fucking understanding, Mr. Reynolds?" Reed seethed through his pearly white teeth. "You stole from me!...ME!...instead of punishing you, I generously offer you a job...a motherfucking job with good fucking pay! A MOTHERFUCKING job where your fucking family will be looked after and protected and you attempt to back out because my fucking daughter said a few hurtful things at you!" Reed Strucker giggled afterwards a couple moments. "I should make you walk out into the woods. Force you to dig your own motherfucking grave, make you stand in it so you'll fall straight back into it after putting lead between your _pretty _eyes!"

Andy knew this was the moment. His last moment on Earth. Reed Strucker was insane!...Literally the man is all over the place.

Reed closed the distance quickly. Gripping a fistful of Andy's hair...pulling. Andy let out a silent whimper, he wasn't going to give Strucker the satisfaction to the pain and fear he desired out of him.

"J...j...just do it already!" Andy snarled coolly. _I'm sorry Mom!...Fuck you, Jace!_

_So unlike your mother...mmmm! Can't wait till I get my hands on her again!...You'll belong to me! I rule you, boy!_

Jerking Andy's neck to the side, Reed brought the tip of the knife down into the top layer of flesh. Carving...ignoring the screams of Andy as Fade and another held the boy still. Once done, smiling widely Reed admired the messy, bloody_ 'S' _now etched onto the boys flesh - wearing the initial of the Strucker name on his skin...forever. "You will remain here, to protect my daughter as originally agreed upon! Or I'll drag you to your families house, kill all within before ending your pitiful life, am I understood!"

A tear-stained Andy painfully nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just leave this here. Constructive criticism is still welcomed :-D
> 
> Lauren, Marcos, John, Lorna and Clarice are introduced...though Lorna and Clarice's time is brief, but it'll change in later chapters. Also Reed's sick perversion will be explained later on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a little bit more to end of the chapter...

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Andy Reynolds had only been in the room with Lauren Strucker for no more than 13 minutes and already despised her greatly. The spoiled brat used his _absence_ as an excuse to take an unauthorized trip to Italy. Angered, her father placed Lauren on complete lockdown, ordering Andy to remain within spitting distance of her at all times. "_NO MOTHERFUCKING EXCEPTIONS! UNDERSTAND!!"_...With a touch of his bandaged neck, he wouldn't dare go against the mob boss' authority. Again.

Lo and behold, there he stood inside Lauren Strucker's spacious bedroom. To sum it up, it reminds him to that of a small apartment. A single wall separating the _bedroom _and the _living room?_...the living area had a one oversized sectional couch, a small dining table set and a _motherfucking 100-inch flatscreen TV _mounted perfectly on the wall opposite of the couch. Deep down, he was envious...wishing his apartment to be well better equipped like this one - well the apartment he shared with Marcos and John.

"Ugh!...Your annoying me by just standing there like a fucking statue!" Lauren says brusquely glaring at him over her phone and points to the other side of the couch. "Sit!...Not next to me of course!"

_I wouldn't want to be near you either!_ With a roll of his eyes, Andy sat down. Silently relieved to get off his feet after standing for an hour. A fucking hour of just watching her...watching his _job!_

She was his motherfucking job!...Andrew Reynolds was being paid to _babysit _an ignorant young woman who held her fucking breath whenever someone told her **NO!**...Give him a job watching a young rising actress like _Natalie Alyn Lind_...or a football player such as _Tom Brady_ \- _he's a football player right?_ \- and he'll do it with flying colors!..._Fuck!_

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Fishing it out, to see it's a text from John:

_Hey! Wanna meet up with Marcos and I tonight for a few beers?_

With a smirk, Andy unlocked his phone and began typing a response. Before being able to hit _send_, his phone was rudely snatched out of his hand!...The culprit: Non other than Lauren Strucker who had the gall too read the message.

"Hey!...T-that's none of your business!" Andy calls out reaching out to grab it from her, only for Lauren to hold it away with a grin.

"As your employer...its my business to inform you; no phones out while on the clock!" The grin only grew wider, as she waved it in his face.

He was pissed off! "Give it back! I'm being serious Lauren-!"

"It's Miss. Strucker too you!" She bit back at him with a hard face...Was_ she being serious right now?! What the actual fuck! _"But no worries, I'll let you have it back at the end of your shift!..." Looks at the time and allows a smile to resurface. "...Which is about in eight hours?"

It was only 3:43..._fuck! _"Miss. Strucker!...Please! My Mom might call me!" 

For reasons unknown to her, a shiver ran down along her spine upon being calling _Miss. Strucker!_...She liked it. "Too bad! You'll get it back tonight...and so that your not tempted on defy my rules..." Andy watches with baffling incredulity as Lauren Strucker placed his _goddamn_ phone within the top of her shirt! DIRECTLY BETWEEN HER CLEAVAGE!..._Well!...My phones dead to me! _"...I'll personally keep it on me, closely, for safe keeping."

Lauren turns on her heels and returned back to her spot on the couch. A cute victorious smirk upon her lips.

_Cute!...No, not cute! Eight hours! Eight hours! Eight hours! What the fuck am I suppose to do; sit here in prolonged agonizing silence! _It was worse with a massive tv on his right switched off. Could he ask?...She doesn't care about him or anything but...

"Please! Please, can I watch tv at least?!" He forced himself to beg to her.

Without looking away from her phone, Lauren lazily tossed the remote his way, apparently not caring if he caught it or not. He did and turned on the tv and began mindless channel surfing. Unbeknownst to him, not that he likely cared, Lauren was secretly watching him in the corner of her eye. After a few minutes of watching Lauren grew bored of her phone and tried to understand what the idiot's watching. Frustrated, she gave into her curiosity.

"What the fuck are you even watching, loser!" She asked trying to be as annoying to him as possible on purpose.

"Riverdale. Shush!" Without looking at her, a deadpanned Andy replied too immersed with the show. She was furious he didn't bit back at her and only waved her off. However instead of getting revenge, Lauren watched _Riverdale_ until a cliche sex scene immediately made her disinterested with the show and left for her bedroom.

Andy grinned a couple seconds afterwards. He'd gotten to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use to watch Riverdale...now I don't.


End file.
